Wrath
Wrath Wrath (now with 9001% more win) is a chat room on Kongregate, named after the greatest of the Seven Deadly Sins. Like other Sins chat rooms, Wrath attracts self-centered pricks who think they can dish out more than the average troll. They rarely can. Wrath is also home to desperate men pretending to be women (most notably Spandex), in the effort to score equally desperate men pretending to be awesomesauce in the very beautiful act of cybering. Most of these pseudo-women are royally, and very grammatically incorrectly, screwed by Wrath Regular Kaire. Bless his virgin soul. And body. Kai is not a virgin. Shut up. Bite me. Living up to its name, Wrath is often filled with heated penis and discussions of child pornography. Wrath is run by two regulars, Tatical_Assassin (A God of Wrath and taker of souls) and FireJakz (Another God now responsible for causing 136 279 suicides). Mickey35 is the coolest man on earth and pretends to own Wrath. Due to Wrath killing his social life (which was already non-existant), he spends most of his time sleeping, ejaculating rainbows and trolling children 'til they cry. Children including, but not inclusive to, his niece and nephew. They also have the hereditary trait of rainbow ejaculation. After Mickey35 killed himself (with a broken bottle opener), no control of Wrath was given to Austinguyrules, a Californian goat herder and avid guro-masturbater. Wrath's current motto is 'If you read this, you're homosexual', a quote based on Austin's Guru Teachings. Buy the new book. Only $19.95 Other than 4chan 'newfags' and straight edge kids going on Wrath, many Nigerian infants and warmongers go on. That's right. and;gt and;gt and;gt and;gt and;gt and;gt Wrath also regurgitate memes like Britney Spears loses ovaries. I accidentally the ovaries. What? 'Mods seen in Wrath': (They're few and far between) Mickey35- Puppet to Tatical_Assassin (Tat) and Firejakz (Fire, Jakz, or The Lord), he has no real authority. Rachiface- Sarcastic evasion crops up into this one when faced with someone of higher intelligence. So, basically if you're smarter than Austin you got her/him/it beat. And Austin ejaculates to thoughts of goats. Rach is also known to cyber Kai quite frequently. He brags about this, but the regulars of Wrath just shake their head and look down on him. I mean, who congratulates a man for a task completed where the only requirement was a "Please?" Cerberus_tm- A young upstart here only to chat and moderate or something. No one knows why he is here, and he tends to disappear for a long time while still being logged in. Comically, he is about as intimidating as a moderator away as he is while he is here, preferring to use his mod powers only to announce his presence in the room rather than actually moderate. Comparable to a kitten with a minigun. Threatening looking, but not really. Trohan17- Recklessly uses his mod powers. He got scared because Wrath is more powerful than him and all other chat rooms, he left. Forever. Fire doesn't even remember him. Who the fuck is this? Regulars to Wrath are: Tatical_Assassin- One of the great rulers of Wrath. Can be seen ALWAYS on Wrath, stealing souls and drinking children's tears/baby blood. Sexually closed-off and manipulative. FireJakz- The other one. Also, AIDS. Quite possibly also Lupus (It's never Lupus). Sexually a deviant in nature, this man will sex just about anything in public for a rise out of any newfags that may be present. I'd type down all his victims (for they are victims. No one can survive his technique.), but the list is so long and boring.... Why the fuck do you care anyway? Austinguyrules- Austin ejaculates memes, he also scares children and old people. Austin has a low vocabulary, it consists of "mirite" and "penis", and " Penis". He is also reportedly succeeding in his mission to have no resemblance of a life. Spandex- Cancer. Lots and lots of Cancer. Now in his later years, he likes creating Facebooks featuring himself as a woman. He uses this to trick Wrath 'men' into giving him their credit card numbers. Or mail him their boxers. Whichever. Shut up. You ask him if you want to be 'certain'. You know what? Fuck you. KaireKoschuken - Smarmy jackass. On occasion his wit exceeds the sharpness of a table edge but never surpasses that of a newly fallen leaf. Seduces the 'women'. His personal life is so damn messed up he created fictional scenarios to impress the said 'women'. He capitalizes on geeky youngling going through a metamorphosis to a handsome man with four girlfriends. A self-proclaimed polygamist, all his 'victims' are blow up sex dolls and Russian Mail Order cats. Lover of Rakes and Bricks. Diabetes and Polio. Koono, Crysome_Throne, & Emazuelle - We all love you....but get the fuck back in the kitchen. The first two prefer sarcastically insulting Austin, Tat, and even Fire. Although, this is just a front taking into account they've both offered to cyber all three of them. Several times. And even together. Eww. The latter of the three is odd. Imagine a cat in a meadow, the wind swaying, and it jumping happily into the air. Now imagine that cat wants to be strapped down and play BDSM. There. It took awhile to complete my research on these assholes. Enjoy it. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms